


Care to Join Me?

by Kesseleth



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Manipulation, Sexual Content, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesseleth/pseuds/Kesseleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava goes into her own mind to tell Wrathia that she found Tuls. However, things start spiraling out of hand before too long...</p><p>A few very mild inconsistencies with Ava's Demon, including some changed dialogue and Ava's drawer disappearing when she is in her own mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care to Join Me?

Care to Join Me?

An Ava’s Demon Story

  
  


“Wrathia!” Ava found herself panting hard after climbing the mass of closets within her mind. “Hey, Wrathia! I found… a Warrior!”

 

“A? As in one lone Warrior?” The demon within Ava’s mind sounded thoroughly unimpressed. She was soaking in what appeared to be molten lava, but while it felt hot when Ava touched it, she found herself not scalded. “Please tell me that it is Pedri.”

 

“No, it’s not. I’ll find the picture of him in the book you gave me.” Ava pulled down the straps on her dress, allowing her to reach the drawer within her chest. “It’s…” _Wait… what?_ she thought to herself. “Wrathia! It’s gone!”

 

“Oh, did I forget to tell you? You cannot have a door leading to your own mind within your own mind, fool. In here, you have your full body back.” Wrathia gestured towards Ava. “Not that you lost much, it would seem.”

 

Ava looked down at herself, suddenly realizing that she had exposed her chest to Wrathia. She hurriedly covered herself with her hands as she muttered obscenities under her breath.

 

“Really, Ava? You do realize I have been with you for your entire life. There’s nothing on you I haven’t seen dozens of times already.”

 

This time Ava chose not to simply mumble. “You little bitch!” she screamed, taking her right hand off of her chest and making a fist with it. _She’s not wrong, but..._

 

Wrathia seemed not to notice. “Care to join me?”

 

“What?” Ava found herself surprised and angry.

 

“You need a few minutes to talk to me. Would you like to spend them standing there with your flat chest on display, or in this bath with me?”

 

 _She expects me to say no. She wants me to say no._ Ava smiled, a devilish plan forming in her mind. _I don’t think I’ll get another chance like this to piss her off._ “I think I’ll join you.”  
  


 

Wrathia raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Well, get in here then! And take that dress off, too,” she added when Ava began to climb in.

 

“Ugh. Fine.” Ava yanked the dress off of her, letting it pool around her feet. Beneath it, she was wearing nothing but dark red panties. Pulling them off as well, she gingerly dipped one leg into the pool, then the other, and finally her body. _It’s hot, but not burning. This is nice._

 

“Tell me about who you found.” Wrathia clearly meant business, despite the direction the conversation had taken.

 

“Well,” Ava began, “He’s large and green, and-”

 

“Tuls Tenebrose... The laziest moron I ever recruited.” Wrathia stared critically. “The absolute worst Warrior you could have found.”

 

“Lovely.”

 

“Was that intended to be sarcastic? It sounded quite serious.”

 

“Lovely,” Ava repeated, ensuring she came across as she intended while also making sure she didn’t stare at Wrathia too much. _This situation isn’t lovely, but she certainly is._ While Wrathia’s body wasn’t fully visible beneath the lava, Ava could see the shape of each of Wrathia’s large and well-formed breasts, and she could easily imagine the delicate curves of her legs.

 

“If you can get him motivated, he will help you. But when he isn’t happy, which is most of the time, he is as worthless as the flowers he creates.”

 

“Make him happy. Sounds like a great time. Any suggestions?”

 

“Well, you certainly couldn’t use your body to control him-” Upon seeing Ava’s fierce gaze, Wrathia simply laughed. “He is obsessed with a foolish girl named Ranunculae. Nothing will ever tear him away from her, no matter how pretty you make yourself look.”

 

_You are simply intending to anger me, aren’t you, Wrathia?_

 

“Were he not, I might suggest you try, as he always seemed to enjoy such things.”

 

“He-what?”

 

“Before he met Ranunculae, he was quite interested in pretty girls. He would’ve greatly enjoyed you.” Wrathia chuckled. _Are you about to say what I think you are?_   “You are small, and you may be a bit flat, but you are quite pretty regardless. You have some nice legs, I must admit.”

 

_Yep. Perfect._

 

“Well, you’ll have to figure something out, I suppose.” Wrathia’s sudden change in topic told Ava everything she needed. “Now go and do something—unless you have unfinished business here for some absurd reason.”

 

“You think I’m that pretty?”

 

“Perhaps. At the very least, Tuls would’ve thought those things about you, and I am sure there are many who do now.”

 

“Well, you are quite pretty as well.”

 

“Yes, yes.” Wrathia seemed disinterested. “Now do you plan to get to work or not?”

 

“Don’t worry. I just need a few seconds.”

 

_Oh, she is going to hate this._

 

Ava darted forward in the pool of lava and placed her lips on Wrathia’s.

 

The Ventress opened her eyes in shock, but then closed them, accepting the sudden situation she found herself in.

 

Ava let her tongue prod against Wrathia’s lips for a few brief seconds before finally breaking the kiss. “That’s all I needed. Now I’ll get to work.” She turned around and began to climb out of the pool of lava.

 

“You-” _Wrathia sounds angry. No, not just angry-downright furious!_ “You kiss me, and now you intend to simply leave?”

 

Ava lifted one leg over the edge of the pool.“You said it yourself. I have work to do.”

 

“You could perhaps spare just a few minutes more, couldn’t you, Ava?”

 

Ava finished climbing out of the pool and turned around, one hand on her hip and the other doing an intentionally poor job of covering her chest. “Beg for it.”

 

“You-you bitch!” Wrathia stood up, lava flying off of her upper body and sending ripples throughout the pool. _Oh, Wrathia, those are some very nice breasts you have there._ “F-fine. Please, I beg of you, stay here a bit longer.”

 

“And?” Ava smirked, letting the hand covering her breasts fall.

 

Ava could see Wrathia’s facade crack, her face transforming into that of one who knows they are defeated. “And fuck me. There, I said it.”

 

“Good.” Ava slowly submerged herself again and strode towards Wrathia. “Perhaps I shall.”

 

Ava locked lips with Wrathia again, this time with one hand running down the Ventress’ body. _Indeed she does have curves in all the right places. This will be a fantastic experience for both of us, I can tell._

 

Ava felt a hand caress her chest and slapped it away. “I am in control of this. You wait for me to let you do anything or I leave. Understand?”

 

Wrathia was silent.

 

“I suppose you don’t want this, then.” Ava gestured towards herself while running one hand down her body, trying to accentuate her features.

 

“I understand,” Wrathia replied through clenched teeth, her anger apparent yet controlled. “I will do whatever you ask of me.”

 

“Good.” _This is so amazing. I have her obeying my every command._ “Now, take one hand, and rub it along my lower thigh. Don’t go any higher than I tell you to, and don’t even suggest any other actions.”

 

“Yes, Ava.” Wrathia’s face looked genuinely pained as she began to massage Ava’s leg.

 

“Ohh….” Ava breathed when she felt Wrathia begin. “You’re good at this.”

 

Wrathia remained silent, her mouth slightly open and her eyes lustfully staring at Ava. _She is desperate for me. I bet she’s imagining me doing this to her right now._

 

“Go a bit higher…”

 

Wrathia’s hand moved to Ava’s mid thigh.

 

“Higher…”

 

Ava could feel Wrathia brushing against her pubic hair.

 

“Higher…”

 

Wrathia’s fingers began massaging Ava’s labia.

 

Ava let out a contented sigh. “Perfect.”

 

It was but a few seconds until Ava felt the immense pleasure she had been waiting for. When it finally receded, she felt exhausted yet happy. “Good, Wrathia. Now you may sit still.”

 

Wrathia began to sigh in irritation, but caught herself and replied in a calm voice that belied rage. “Yes, Ava.”

 

Ava smirked as she began by simply running her hand across Wrathia’s chest. _She feels incredible._ With her other hand, she rubbed back and forth softly on Wrathia’s right breast.

 

It was then that Wrathia truly broke.

 

She whimpered.

 

“What is it?” asked Ava. “Want me to go faster?”

 

Wrathia nodded slowly. “Y-yes…”

 

“Too bad.” She slowed her movements to a crawl and lightened her touch until it could barely be felt.

 

“Ava…”

 

Ava removed her hands entirely. She enjoyed Wrathia’s desperate pleading and wanted more. “Beg for it.”

 

Wrathia remained silent, her fists clenched.

 

“Beg for it!”

 

“Please, Ava…”

 

“Please what?” Ava smiled coyly.

 

“I need your tongue against my body…”

 

“What do you say?” Ava took a step back, causing Wrathia’s eyes to open in panic.

 

“ P-please… I beg of you…” Wrathia sounded close to tears.

 

“Very good.” Ava closed her eyes and stuck her head under the lava. Using one hand, she felt around to find the juncture of Wrathia’s thighs. Letting her tongue escape the confines of her mouth, she gave a single gentle lick to its epicenter.

 

Even under the water, she could hear Wrathia’s sudden gasp, followed by her steady moaning.

 

Letting her tongue out a second time, Ava gently moved back and forth against the Ventress, letting herself enjoy every second. Her hands traveled up and down each of Wrathia’s lovely curves slowly and carefully.

 

This time, it was over even faster.

 

“Ava…” Wrathia whispered as Ava surfaced above the lava. “Thank you… and fuck you…”

 

“Please do. I fully expect another such experience to be in order for the future. If, and only if, you prove to me you want it. Understand?”

 

No longer able to stop herself, Wrathia signed in annoyance. “I understand.”

 

_This couldn’t possibly have gone better. I got a fantastic experience, Wrathia got what she deserved, and we have a plan for next time._

_As long as Pedri doesn’t find out._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write. I came up with the idea shortly after finding that there was absolutely no Ava/Wrathia work available on Fanfiction.net, and a mere one here on AO3-and even that that one is marked as rape, is under 1000 words, and also happens to be in French. Even Google Images, upon being given the search "Ava Ire Wrathia Shipping", only managed to come up with one shipping image that I could find, and it was buried under a bunch of images that most certainly were not.
> 
> Hopefully this will help remedy this issue-and perhaps convince other to try something with Fiery Wrath rather than Flaming arrow all the time.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think-your feedback will help me improve my writing tremendously.


End file.
